The Team That Never Sleeps
|writer = |directed = Doctor Bugs |animate = |title card = SBCA}} The Team That Never Sleeps is the sixth episode of the second season of Basket Sponge. Plot LeBron gets a message from Adam Smith to go over to New York, The problem is that the The New York Knicks and Fisher are going to war with a battle in the headlines and if he's done a match with Shaq and even Kobe Bryant! I think it's time Jamie relized that the smallest of teams can be big. Transcript looks on his computer, finishing up a upcoming email to send to his teammates when he gets a email from his rival, Adam 'The Ghost' Smith. LeBron clicks on the email to look at it when there is a video attached to it. He clicks on the video to watch it, Adam appears on the video to tap on his camera. Adam: LeBron? Here is some instructions to do because I am going somewhere. Number 1; Check my fridge, it stinks and you may have to replace the milk. Number 2; We've got to do a battle with some New York team, I dunno what they are called again. Bring your team, just anyways because I've got real doubts for you. I think you might be able to beat them. See you later. video ends and LeBron thinks for a minute... He gets the idea to tell his teammates. LeBron: Time to invade New York. gets out of the computer room. We cut to the gym with the other characters. LeBron: Okay, Change of plan. You guys won't be off this week... Larry: What the actual hell! LeBron: But, we'll be going over to New York. team cheer. This is a congratulations to LeBron. LeBron: We'll be leaving on Monday morning. So pack your things correctly or we'll leave you on the road like a disused couch. Patrick: Can you be my couch? LeBron: Didn't we go over this a number of times over the season, I'm not your damn couch. But your coach, tubby! goes from being happy to bat s### insane after LeBron says tubby. Patrick: Nobody calls me tubby! punches him in the balls. LeBron: Oh thanks... That's going to hurt in the next 3 minutes. Anyway, you guys should really pack and I'll go cover up this.. Patrick, you're such a idiot. Don't you know that? Patrick: It's a reputation I need to keep. LeBron: Sorry, what? Patrick: Nothing out of the ordinary. evening... SpongeBob: Tomorrow, I'm going to wake up at 6am. orchestra starts playing dramatic music as SpongeBob puts his head under the covers. TimeCard: 8 hours later... orchestra is still playing. Even they are tired. Conductor: Excuse me, can you let us go? Patrick: No, I pay you good money for this, play on. try and then leave. Conductor: We're going off key. sits there. Then we can see that it was recorded on a IPhone as they watch in the airport. SpongeBob: I wasn't in bed after that. I slept downstairs and let Patrick annoy the orchestra. Lexi: Good joke, SpongeBob. Patrick: Too bad I was the butt of it, right Couch? gets frustrated for two seconds and then calls down as he puts the bags in the baggage checking area. Later, when they get on their first class plane, with a extra cool CG effect of it flying. LeBron: God. SpongeBob: LeBron, what's wrong? LeBron: I feel like something's gone wrong. Why would Adam send me a message to warn me to come here. SpongeBob: Wait, you never told me. LeBron: I didn't click send on the email. Oh, that's how you don't know. SpongeBob: But you expected me to know? LeBron: There's things that you may learn to next time, young Sponge. airplane lands a couple of hours later, The team walk onto the gravel. LeBron takes a breath as he gets flown off by a giant bird. SpongeBob: So. Giant birds in New York. What's next? Patrick: A Giraffe with a instrument made from mayonnaise. Squidward: Mayonnaise. Mayonnaise is never a instrument. Have you never learned about mayonnaise? LeBron is still wrestling the bird, ending up riding the big brute, ala HTTYD style. LeBron: Don't you birds have a manual for flying or something? Oh wait, that's dragons. Birds are dragons? Aren't they? Still... Hold on tight James. gets the bird up right and lets it fly upwards before it looses control and lets LeBron fall, maybe to his death. LeBron: They aren't dragons! Good to know that for myself. But I maybe able to see that. then gets the bird upright before both of them hit a New York skyscraper. He starts flying around as the orchestra start playing - 'Test Drive' from the How To Train Your Dragon soundtrack. Someone from the orchestra: Sir, isn't this copyrighted by DreamWorks. Conductor: Who cares? Disney stole our idea with Chicken Little. tries to edge it back to the airport. A Japanese person shouts below. Japanese Person: Sore wa Gojira no ninshishō hikō itokoda, mite! Wareware wa sore o shitte iru yō ni, soreha sekainoowarides. Antonio from Part of the Team looks at LeBron riding the bird. Luis: Dear Lord, please let me be spared from LeBron's endless LSD trip. I think he's still on the drugs. LeBron: I heard that, Luis. By the way. I'll speak to you later; come to the airport. Luis: Meh, I will. is walking by the airport where the team is. Luis: Wow. You're regrouped. I like it. So, explain the 'new' parts of the team. LeBron: SpongeBob is the assistant coach and we got a girl. Luis: To replace me? That's a bit sexist. Patrick: She's a SEXY girl! Luis: What was that? Patrick: NOTHING! (throws a golf ball at Luis' head) Lexi: And all to have bigger consequences. Lexi Flynn, you being Luis Antonio. LB told me. Luis: So what are you doing in New York City? I'm here for a holiday. SpongeBob: Adam... Just Adam. SpongeBob and Luis shudder... Luis: Is he still a dick? LeBron: The same as Larry. Luis: Where is he? LeBron: I really don't know. Luis: The New York Knicks are so awesome. LeBron: The New York Knicks? Luis: Yes. The NY Knicks. LeBron: Who's the leader of that group? SpongeBob: Isn't it... Lexi: David Fisher. LeBron: He defeated Shaq and Kobe Byrant. So, if he does me. I'll be the laughing stock of the century. Luis: Yes, go back to the Washington Wizards... Bronnie. punches him in the shoulder. The team easily run towards the gym. A creepy guy in a taxi follows them because it's New York. But eventually, they make it towards the gym. The doors also open, by a guard. LeBron: Don't ask who I am. I'm LeBron James and well. I'm that damn awesome. Fisher: Oh yes Mister LeBron. I've been expecting you. doors shut and coincidently lighting strikes. Everyone goes into surprised mode before they stop. LeBron: Is the camera still recording? Fisher: I think so. LeBron: Let's get drunk. Fisher: Suppose so. SpongeBob: You're not evil? Fisher: Of course not and you must be SpongeBob SquarePants, I know you from LeBron's early NBA days. You know man, you've grown into the world but actually... Where have you been, man? LeBron: Oh, it's a long story with me and a boat sinking on my Christmas break and a tournament that cost me a life or two. Fisher: No, I'm asking. Why are you here? Why don't you go back down under the sea? looks at his team, waiting. He takes a breath and turns around to his team. LeBron: Guys, can you let me take five? I'll have to explain privately. goes to a corridor with Fisher. LeBron: Do you know a person with the name of Adam Smith? Fisher: I don't know. LeBron: According to him, he sent me a email with an attachment of a video saying that you wanted to have a match. then, LeBron's phone rings on a Skype ringtone. Adam is on Skype. Adam: Is this working? Oh, hello - Mr James. I'm not interrupting you but I'm going to reveal that this is all a ruse to get you out of the town. LeBron: Hey, Adam. Can I give you something? Adam: Sure lay it on me. whispers to Fisher who shows him Adam on the phone. Fisher lays the 'finger' on him. Adam: That wasn't funny. David Fisher just gave the finger. That's really not funny. calls off Skype. walks out of the corridor and the Bulldogs and the Knicks are halfway into a match that has now got underway with the publicity. LeBron: What the...-? a overhead panning shot of the gym and everyone as the camera switches to Matrix mode as it slows down and moves around over the characters. Commentator: And we have The New York Knicks at 9 points to The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs at 6 points. That's painful for the newcomers but then again - You have LeBron James and SpongeBob SquarePants as your two coaches. So... What ever the hell? LeBron: Damnit. Damn, damn. DAMN! Fisher: You're only losing by 3 points. LeBron: But it seems to be halfway through the match, if we are 3 points behind now... We can't win. Fisher (whispering): I think I could do something. LeBron: I don't want to lose and be called 'The Team That Never Sleeps'. Peter Griffin: Ha ha. He said it, he said it. LeBron: Oh my god, WHO CARES ABOUT Family Guy?! Random Player #2: Me. gets smacked in the head by the ball. Random Player #3: Next time, get the ball - you dumbass. nearly the rest of the match, he doesn't help the team because he becomes more depressed, Patrick gets the ball as LJ doesn't see it. Patrick laughing: Oh my god. I've got the ball, maybe I shoot the ball in the hoop? Patrick's POV (Point Of View): Everything is slowed down, SpongeBob: Do It! Mr Krabs: Do it or I'll keel hall ya! is still looking down at the floor, Patrick jumps and makes the hoop. The score changes by 2 and the game ends by a 23:18. LeBron looks at the score, it's still the same as when he looked before but upgraded. LeBron leaves the gym followed by a fallen team and Luis the interviewer. LeBron: So, this is goodbye Luis... You're making a habit of this. Luis: Well... It's only the fourth time. LeBron: So, you're coming back with us. Luis: No. Not again. I'm going back to Manila, puta. LeBron: But it might be a matter of time before I go back here. Luis: Still, that will only happen if you go crazy. whistles for the bird, who comes to him. He tells everyone with the exception of Luis to hop on as they fly into the sunset. Then they fall into the sea. Luis: Forget this shit. I'm going back to the Cleveland Cavaliers. They really need somebody to replace you. Ya know? Trivia *This episode took the record for the most changes to the title of a Basket Sponge episode to 10. *This episode is classified as a special but is shorter than Army Of Ghosts which isn't a classified special but a season premiere. *The original idea for this episode was supposed to be for the first season's fifteenth episode where the team would go and find a werewolf in some Scotland moors, it was scrapped but the main central idea of the characters going overseas was kept. *The episode was very troublesome in places, being a special, then two parts and then moved back to the special status after having trouble with putting into two parts. The original cliffhanger was when the team met David Fisher. Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:PG Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:2015 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Luis TV